1. Field
Embodiments relate to laparoscopic surgical devices having a wire reducer that may have a reduced size and transmit great drive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional laparotomy for patient treatment is surgical incision through the skin for access to a corresponding site. Laparotomy easily secures field of vision, but causes a great quantity of bleeding during surgery and consequently slow recovery of a patient and large scars due to a large incision site after surgery. Surgery to complement laparotomy is laparoscopic surgery. In laparoscopic surgery, a plurality of small ports is incised in the skin, and an endoscope and various surgical instruments are inserted into the human body through the ports for surgery. Laparoscopic surgery may advantageously leave smaller scars and enable earlier patient recovery after surgery than laparotomy.
In recent years, single-port laparoscopic surgery in which surgical instruments as well as an endoscope are inserted into the human body through a single port present at a specific site, such as the navel, etc., has been attempted. Such single-port surgery is becoming increasingly popular because this may advantageously result in a smaller surgical incision site and a remarkably reduced quantity of bleeding as compared with laparotomy and achieve shortened recovery time and leave only small or no scars.
Such single-port surgery may require a surgical device to move through one port, and therefore the surgical device inserted into the human body may require a great degree of freedom. Conventionally, the surgical device has been configured to be connected to a hard shaft or a bendable tube. Connecting the surgical device to the hard shaft may achieve easy transmission of strong drive force to the surgical device, but may have difficulty in implementing delicate surgical motions. Connecting the surgical device to the bendable tube may increase a degree of freedom with regard to movement of the surgical device, but may not transmit strong drive force to the surgical device. In particular, as the distance between a surgical site and the port incised in the human body increases, transmission of drive force to the surgical devices becomes more difficult.